I'll raise my voice till it reaches you
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: La música une a las personas, o tal vez las separe también. En el camino al éxito y la fama, a veces se suele perder de vista lo que en verdad importa.
1. Chapter 1

Un fic largo! Nació como consecuencia de mis maratónicas descargas de power metal y otros géneros a raíz de mi obsesión por Hetalia y de ponerme a ver imágenes de Power Metal!Tino XDDD…. Pero antes que nada, hagamos un pequeño recuento:

Un día, Fukaru se encontraba desvariando con sus amigas y terminaron viendo videos de los nórdicos. Fue justo ahí cuando mi fanatismo alcanzó su punto máximo (si hubiera sido un electrocardiograma, habría sido la R del complejo QRS! 8D…ok, me callo ) y el SuFin se convirtió en mi OTP, además que descubrí un par de canciones interesantes. Una fue Kristallen den finna de Falconer (por cierto son suecos). Como…unas dos semanas después creo, estaba viendo los MTV Europe music awards y uno de los premios (mejor presentación en vivo, la verdad ya no me acuerdo) lo ganó un grupo finlandés: Deep Insight. Me llamó la atención la canción (Dangerous) y corrí a buscarla a youtube, vi q había más links interesantes en el video, q termine viendo tbn….y bueno, digamos q termine por agarrarle el gusto al metal (power, folk y symphonic principalmente)

De ahí que los nombres de los q se supone son los grupos de Suecia y Finlandia en el fic sean Falconer y Deep Insight, y que vaya a hacer referencias a varias canciones de ellos y tbn de otros grupos q tbn me gustan y q descubrí gracias a ellos, además de jrock y jpop (no puedo olvidar mis orígenes XDDD).

Habrán varias parejas: SuFin (principal), DenNor, UsaUK, FranciaxCanada, EspañaxRomano, PrusiaxHungria, además de menciones de AlemaniaxItalia y algo de LituaniaxPolonia. Y…ya veré si puedo meter algo de RusiaxChina por ahí. Ah, otra cosa, los nombres humanos de Dinamarca y Noruega para este fic son Soren y Nils, respectivamente.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, las letras de las canciones empleadas en este fic tpco son mías, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (que más quisiera yo q tener la genialidad para componer así T.T)**

* * *

Nunca se había visto un evento de tal magnitud.

Todavía faltaban varias horas para el concierto y las filas eran ya demasiado largas. No faltaba quienes presumían del tiempo que llevaban esperando. Alguien decía que llevaba medio día formado, otra persona lo retaba, argumentando que había acampado ahí desde la noche anterior. Pero un tercero los calló a todos, al mencionar en tono orgulloso que llevaba ahí casi dos días. Y no podían culparlo.

El estadio aún no abría sus puertas entre todas aquellas personas reinaba un gran ambiente. Alguien había empezado a corear una canción y varios más no tardaron en unírsele. Un grupo de chicas discutían animadas qué integrante de los grupos que verían era el más sexy y la discusión se hizo más intensa cuando otros chicos intervinieron a favor de su integrante preferido. Cerca de ellos, dos personas conversaban animadamente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida a pesar de que prácticamente acababan de conocerse.

Tal era la influencia y el efecto de la música sobre la gente.

Un buen número de reporteros cubrían lo que presumía ser El concierto del siglo, como había sido anunciado en la extensa (y muy exitosa) campaña publicitaria en torno al mismo.

Deep Insight y Falconer juntos.

Todos los presentes conocían de memoria la historia de ambos grupos, guardaban muchas similitudes. Ambos habían empezado prácticamente desde cero y habían alcanzado una gran popularidad en muy poco tiempo. Sus integrantes incluso eran casi de la misma edad y algunos eran familia.

Dentro del estadio se llevaban a cabo los preparativos finales. El público había empezado a entrar ya y todavía había detalles pendientes que arreglar.

Un enojado italiano gritaba a voz en cuello a los asistentes y técnicos que más les valía darse prisa.

Un joven alto con una bufanda por poco se sienta en el bajo de un rubio de lentes, quien apenas alcanzó a retirar su instrumento a tiempo. Todo por estar controlando una pequeña discusión entre otros dos integrantes.

Un chico de rubios y desordenados cabellos intentaba impresionar en vano al vocalista de su banda al lanzar sus baquetas al aire y atraparlas con destreza. El otro joven lo miró fastidiado y procedió a concentrarse en practicar la letra de las canciones que interpretarían.

Una chica morena se esforzaba por calmar a su compañero, un peliplateado quien trataba de mostrarse tranquilo y serio aunque se estuviera muriendo de los nervios.

Todo esto era observado por un joven rubio que se mantenía algo apartado del resto. Se llevó una mano al rostro para acomodarse los lentes, pero entonces recordó que su autodenominado líder le había prohibido usarlos durante los conciertos. Suspiró y terminó de afinar su guitarra. Tan concentrado estaba, que se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Se volvió de golpe y entonces lo vio. Ahí estaba él, con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y las mejillas ligeramente pintadas de rojo. Alcanzó a distinguir algo de preocupación reflejada en sus hermosos ojos violetas, seguramente temía haberlo importunado en medio de algo importante. El recién llegado soltó una risita y se acomodó los mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre su frente, sólo por hacer algo.

-Yo…sólo quería desearte suerte-su sonrojo se hizo más intenso y bajó la mirada.

-P'ra ti tamb'en-dijo rápidamente, para mostrarle que no estaba enojado y aquello bastó para calmarlo.

-¡Tenemos que esforzarnos!-exclamó con su usual entusiasmo-Para dar un gran espectáculo…-y le extendió la mano.

El otro se disponía a corresponder el gesto cuando escuchó que lo llamaban…

* * *

-¡Tenemos que hacer una banda!

Ambos chicos miraron perplejos al danés frente a ellos, quien tan sólo momentos atrás los había interrumpido a mitad de su receso durante lo que parecía un día normal de escuela, bajo el pretexto de informarles la genial idea que se le había ocurrido. Si bien dudaban seriamente que su gran y fantástica revelación fuera algo racional e inteligente, por decir lo menos. Prácticamente los había arrastrado a un salón donde no hubiera nadie para que pudieran hablar en privado. Y por qué no, también sentían un poco de curiosidad, pero nunca lo admitirían.

-Que tal, ¿verdad que es una gran idea?

Berwald y Nils intercambiaron una inexpresiva mirada antes de observar a Soren, quien estaba más entusiasmado de lo usual. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, el noruego se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta.

-¡He-hey!-el danés le cerró el paso-Vamos Norge, por lo menos escúchame.

-Ya lo hice-le dio un codazo para obligarlo a que se moviera-Adiós.

-¡Sólo dame cinco minutos!-volvió a insistir a la vez que lo sujetaba por la muñeca y el otro se zafó bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Por favor?-suplicó con su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Cinco minutos-sentenció mirando su reloj-Empieza.

Y fue así como Soren procedió a contarles el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, en el que habían aparecido los tres tocando en un enorme escenario frente a una gran multitud que nunca había dejado de aclamarlos. Incluso recordaba la tonada de un par de las canciones que supuestamente habían interpretado, y para probarlo, las tarareó torpemente.

-¡Seguro que debe ser una señal!-sonrió una vez que terminó su relato-¡En serio!

Para su mala suerte, aquello no pareció haber convencido a Nils en lo absoluto. Berwald por su parte, se limitó a permanecer callado, reflexionando cuidadosamente lo que había oído. No era que usualmente le gustara ponerse del lado de Soren, pero...

-¿Sabes en verdad lo que implica formar una banda?-intentó razonar el noruego, si bien estaba seguro que era una causa perdida-Y espero que también estés consciente de que en el muy hipotético caso que consiguieras hacer una, eso no te garantiza que vayas a tener éxito.

El danés sonrió confiado.

-Dos palabras: Deep Insight.

Todos conocían la historia de Deep Insight. Tras haber empezado prácticamente de la nada y siendo unos desconocidos, habían participado y ganado un muy importante concurso, derrotando a otros grupos con mayor experiencia y mucho más conocidos. Habían tenido el honor de haber sido el acto de apertura en los conciertos de The Bad Friends Trio y existían rumores de que una importante disquera estaba interesada en ellos. Por si fuera poco, pronto lanzarían su primer sencillo de forma independiente y ya contaban con una gran cantidad de seguidores. Si todo salía bien, el contrato con Hetalia records estaría asegurado. ¿Lo mejor de la historia? El menor de sus integrantes tenía 16 años y el mayor 20. Soren, Nils y Berwald tenían 17 años, estaban justamente dentro del rango de edad.

-Sólo digo, si ellos pudieron...¿por qué nosotros no?

-Para empezar, ¿sabes tocar un instrumento?

-Por supuesto-hizo un ademán, como restándole importancia- Si no supiera, nunca les habría contado de mi sueño en primer lugar.

El noruego alzó una ceja, totalmente escéptico. Era inútil razonar con él y cada vez que hablaban, el usualmente estoico y callado muchacho usaba más palabras en unos minutos que en un día entero. Debía de haberse dado por vencido hacía mucho tiempo y se reprendió mentalmente por seguir escuchando sus brillantes sugerencias (más bien, era el danés quien le obligaba a escucharlas). Con la mirada, buscó al sueco a su lado, quien no había dicho nada en todo el rato. Esperaba que lo apoyara rechazando la loca idea de Soren, pero por alguna extraña razón, le dio la impresión de que no estaba molesto o fastidiado como en otras ocasiones, sino que seriamente estaba considerando la idea. Se sorprendió enormemente, si bien no logró reflejar la emoción en su rostro. ¿En qué estaba pensando Berwald?

-¿Entonces?-la voz del danés sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos-Tú puedes ser el vocalista-señaló al noruego- ¿Te han dicho que tienes una voz muy linda?-le guiñó el ojo y se acercó peligrosamente, pero el otro simplemente lo apartó de un golpe- Y tú...-agregó volviéndose al de lentes, a quien había estado ignorando desde que empezó su labor de convencimiento-...tú puedes cargar los instrumentos...o tocar la pandereta. Lo que sea, me da igual mientras no lo eches a perder.

Berwald apretó los puños y soltó un gruñido de advertencia, Soren lo miró desafiante y Nils suspiró resignado. Si querían matarse por él estaba bien, siempre y cuando no fuera en su presencia.

-C'enten co'migo-dijo el sueco luego de haberse tomado unos instantes para calmarse.

Los otros dos lo observaron confundidos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó el danés, seguro de que no había escuchado bien.

-Que c'enten co'migo, e'toy de'tro-repitió.

-Oh, eso es...vaya...-balbuceó todavía no muy convencido de haberlo entendido bien. No se esperaba haber convencido a Berwald tan fácilmente, es más, había estado seguro que reaccionaría igual que Nils ante su gran idea (y una parte dentro de él esperaba no convencerlo). Pero de todas formas, podría significar que de verdad había recibido una señal divina-¡Muy bien! Ya sólo faltas tú, Norge. Por favor, por favor di que si, ¿siiiiiiiiii~?-suplicó- ¡Prometo que no te vas a arrepentir!

El rostro del noruego reflejaba resentimiento contra Berwald, quien se limitó a desviar la mirada. Sabía que Nils en esos momentos lo consideraba un traidor, se suponía que no debía apoyar a Soren, pero tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

-Una semana-dijo en casi un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros dos pudieron oírlo, y luego se dirigió al sonriente rubio frente a él- Me comprometo a ensayar con ustedes por una semana, y si para ese entonces puedes convencerme que de verdad vale la pena y que no iré sólo a perder mi tiempo, prometo pensar en quedarme.

El danés gritó de puro gusto y alzó un puño, señal de que había triunfado.

-¡Gracias, gracias!-lo abrazó ocasionando que se sonrojara, y Berwald, que ya sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, salió rápidamente del aula-¡Una semana es más que suficiente! Luego de eso no vas dejar de suplicarme que…

El de lentes empezó a contar mentalmente: 3,2,1…

-¡Ouch!

El grito de dolor fue seguido por el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo, y dado que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esas situaciones, dedujo correctamente que se trataba de la cabeza de Soren.

-Berwald.

Se detuvo al oír que Nils lo llamaba y no tardó en colocarse a su lado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-reclamó el noruego.

Por suerte fueron interrumpidos por la campana que anunciaba el fin de receso. Nils le lanzó una última mirada llena de resentimiento antes de adelantarse. Aprovechó que se encontraba solo para dejar escapar un suspiro. De ninguna forma podía decirle que también él había tenido un sueño similar al de Soren la noche anterior, y sobre todo, que su principal motivo por haber accedido a formar parte de aquella descabellada idea, era el vocalista de Deep Insight: Tino Väinämöinen, su antiguo vecino y amigo de la infancia.

Durante toda su vida, Berwald había tenido que lidiar con el hecho de que la mayoría de las personas le tenían miedo. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que su apariencia resultaba bastante intimidante para algunos, a pesar de no ser una mala persona. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero le era especialmente incómodo cuando era un niño. Acababa de mudarse de Suecia y además de tener que lidiar con el estigma de ser el "chico nuevo", tuvo que soportar también ser "el niño que da miedo". Eso bastó para que nadie quisiera jugar con él y pasara a convertirse en un solitario, limitándose a observar a los otros en el parque sin tener el valor para pedir que le dieran una oportunidad. Bueno, en verdad lo había intentado una vez, pero debido a su particular acento, nadie consiguió entenderlo y antes de que pudiera expresarse bien, todos huyeron despavoridos. A partir de ese día también fue conocido como "el que habla raro" y dejó de intentar acercarse a ellos, excepto a Tino.

El pequeño finlandés vivía en la casa de al lado y también a él lo molestaban, diciendo que parecía más una niña que un niño. Fue Tino el primero en darle una oportunidad y convertirse en su primer amigo. Pero resultó ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad y entonces los demás niños del grupo empezaron a decirle que era la novia de Berwald y se negaban a jugar con él. Eso mortificaba tanto al finlandés, que en más de una ocasión lo había hecho romper en llanto y Berwald no podía soportar ver a su amigo sufrir, por lo que decidió alejarse de él voluntariamente. Finalmente, su único medio de comunicación consistió en el intercambio de mensajes y cartas que ocultaban en el tronco hueco del árbol entre sus casas.

Y así fue justamente como ocho años después, Berwald supo que su antiguo amigo no lo había olvidado.

Había regresado a casa cuando escuchó que su madre lo llamaba. La encontró en la sala, viendo televisión. Un grupo nuevo se estaba presentando en un muy popular programa.

-¿Qué ese no es Tino-kun?-señaló a uno de los integrantes en particular.

Entonces lo vio, ahí estaba su valioso amigo. Nunca hubiera creído que ese dulce y tímido niño rubio de ojos violetas, poseyera tal seguridad y energía al presentarse en un escenario frente a tanta gente. Pero lo que verdaderamente lo sorprendió, fue la letra de su canción.

Tenía algunos arreglos, pero sin lugar a dudas, aquellas eran las palabras de la última carta que le había escrito a Tino antes de mudarse. Al despedirse, habían prometido que volverían a verse algún día.

Berwald no solía dejar las cosas al azar, mucho menos dejar que un sueño influyera tanto en él, pero había ciertas cosas en las que definitivamente si creía: el valor de una promesa, la fuerza del destino y la dedicación y el esfuerzo para cumplir sus sueños.

Quizás el destino le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad para encontrarse con Tino y cumplir con su promesa. Prueba de ello era el sueño que Soren había tenido, increíblemente similar al suyo. Y el danés tenía otro punto, Deep Insight había conseguido llegar a su lugar actual a base de trabajo duro y esfuerzo, tal vez si aplicaba la misma dedicación, seguramente podría ver de nuevo a su amigo.

Pero claro que no pensaba compartir sus pensamientos con nadie más, así que simplemente se limitó a acudir a su primer ensayo en casa de Soren ese mismo día.

-La verdad no esperaba que vinieran-observó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos-Estoy en verdad conmovido…

Nils se limitó a pasarlo de largo sin dignarse a mirarlo si quiera.

-Empecemos con esto ya, tengo cosas que hacer.

Su anfitrión procedió entonces a enseñarles su mayor orgullo, una batería.

-¡Tarán!-exclamó orgulloso mientras quitaba una manta que cubría su instrumento- Era del hijo de una vecina, prácticamente me pagó para deshacerse de ella-tomó las baquetas y empezó a tocarla, para sorpresa de los otros, que esperaban un ruido ensordecedor sin ningún orden, era bastante bueno-¿Verdad que soy genial?-sonrió, satisfecho por su reacción.

Y para probar su destreza, lanzó las baquetas al aire, pero falló en atraparlas y le pegaron de lleno en la cabeza. Tanto el noruego como el sueco contuvieron la risa provocada por aquel acto.

-¿Y de qué te ríes tú?-preguntó molesto el danés sobándose la cabeza al de lentes, pasando por alto que Nils se había burlado de él también-No quiero inútiles en mi grupo, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-G'itarra-indicó Berwald mientras tomaba su instrumento.

-Toca algo a ver si eres tan bueno-ordenó, cruzándose de brazos.

Ahora fue su turno para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa confiada que los otros dos apenas y pudieron notar.

Estar solo tenía sus ventajas. Su guitarra había sido un regalo que sus padres le habían traído de un viaje de negocios a los Estados Unidos. Si bien al principio la había aceptado más por compromiso que por otra cosa, poco a poco fue encontrándole el gusto, además de que el hecho de carecer de una vida social le permitía tener suficiente tiempo para practicar.

Eligió una canción de The Bad Friends Trio, dado que aún no escuchaba lo suficiente alguna de Deep Insight (banda que de pronto se había convertido en su favorita) como para aprenderla bien y lo que de verdad deseaba, era callarle la boca al engreído danés.

Al terminar su solo, vio que había logrado su meta. Soren lo observaba con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos y si bien la expresión de Nils apenas y había cambiado, también estaba sorprendido.

-¿Q'én es el 'nútil ah'ra?

-¿Qué…?¡Ah!-tan distraído estaba que no escuchó el comentario anterior, mejor así-Eh…bueno, supongo que eso significa que estás aprobado-le puso una mano en el hombro y Berwald le dirigió una mirada llena de suficiencia, para luego volverse al miembro restante-Ya sólo faltas tú Norge. ¿Qué piensas cantarnos?

El otro rubio alzó ligeramente una ceja, como cuestionándolo si de verdad hablaba en serio. Soren mantuvo su sonrisa y se acercó a él.

-Técnicamente, ya presenté mi audición, y hasta el cuatro ojos-se escuchó un gruñido- también lo hizo. Por mucho que me gustes, no puedo permitirte entrar así como así, no sería justo.

Nils se mordió el labio y se reprendió mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Empezó a cantar.

**And I'm trying to rock with my band, hiding my insecurity  
I'm holding my pose, oh Lord, I wanted to believe  
I've got to rock before this body gets colder**

I need to stop looking over my shoulder

Berwald consiguió reconocer aquella canción, era una de Deep Insight. ¿Podría ser Nils fan de ellos también?

-¡Muy bien Norge!- el danés aplaudió encantado, pero el otro lo ignoró y bajó la mirada, algo apenado- Sabía que lo conseguirías. Entonces…-tomó sus baquetas- ¿Qué les parece si empezamos a practicar?

Contra todos los pronósticos, el ensayo fue mejor de lo que esperaban.

Luego de unos cuantos intentos, consiguieron interpretar una canción completa. Claro que habían cometido algunos errores y en más de una ocasión (tres para ser exactos), Berwald estuvo a punto de atacar a Soren cuando éste le echó en cara de manera muy poco sutil que se había equivocado. Al final se contuvo porque el danés tenía razón, claro que no lo admitió en voz alta (y una de esas veces no fue error suyo, sino una pequeña improvisación). De cualquier manera, era un record para ellos haber pasado tanto tiempo sin intentar matarse. Y sin que Nils tratara de quitarse de encima a Soren a base de golpes, quien parecía bastante entusiasmado y concentrado en su nuevo proyecto como para recordar que tenía que molestarlo cada cinco minutos. Tal vez debería de darle un poco, sólo un poco de crédito al normalmente ruidoso y fastidioso danés.

-Su líder se siente orgulloso de ustedes.

Corrección. Se retractó inmediatamente e hizo de cuenta que nunca había pensado en eso.

-N'die te n'mbró l'der.

-¡Ow! No seas así, Berwald-le dijo en tono meloso-Como esta fue mi idea, creo que es lo justo.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de frustración y llegaron al silencioso acuerdo de permitirle creer lo que quisiera, puesto que sería prácticamente imposible convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Y mi primera acción como líder es informales que tenemos una presentación dentro de dos semanas.

-¿¡Estás loco!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo, si bien la protesta del sueco fue menos entendible.

-Nop-respondió tranquilamente con su típica sonrisa-Hoy después de que tuvimos nuestra pequeña plática, nos inscribí en el festival de la escuela. Ah, y no se molesten en darme las gracias.

-¡No hablas en serio!-estalló el noruego. A su lado, Berwald contaba mentalmente hasta diez para calmar su enojo-¿Por qué hiciste eso?¡No es suficiente tiempo y me niego a hacer el ridículo!

-Tranquilo, Norge-le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sin cambiar su expresión relajada-Yo sé que tenemos talento, te digo que estamos destinados a algo grande. Además ya les dije a todos que participaríamos, si nos echamos para atrás, quedaríamos como unos cobardes-se apartó un poco al sentir su mirada cargada de odio-Y no podrás negarme que te estabas divirtiendo.

"_Sabía que no debí venir"_ pensó Nils _"Maldito, maldito danés…"_

Berwald cerró los ojos, ocupado en recordar su sueño con Tino, esperando que eso funcionara mejor para hacerle olvidar su molestia. ¿Podría aquello ser algún tipo de prueba? ¿Y qué pensaría su amigo si supiera por lo que estaba pasando, lo alentaría a seguir y tomar el riesgo?

Al ver que estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, Soren ocupó su lugar en la batería y golpeó uno de los platillos, consiguiendo llamarles la atención.

-Tenemos dos semanas aún, es bastante tiempo-dijo en tono confiado-Pero igual tenemos que practicar. ¡Continuemos!

Y al mismo tiempo que prosiguieron su ensayo, lejos de ahí, un chico de ojos violetas comenzó a interpretar la misma canción.

* * *

Canciones usadas en este capítulo: **Rock with my band – Deep Insight.**

Y mientras revisaba el capitulo para subirlo aproveché para descargar un nuevo álbum en busca de inspiración para hacer los que siguen ^^ (OMG! Symphonic y folk? Y además finlandeses! *¬* *corre a escucharlo*)

En el próximo capítulo se verá algo de la historia de Tino. ¿Quiénes son sus compañeros de grupo? Una pista: cejas grandes XD Adivinen los demás.

…Me quedó largo creo, pero extrañamente, así lo tenía planeado...estoy orgullosa de mi misma XDDD

Espero q mi descripción inicial del "concierto del siglo" haya sido…bueno, no muy fantasiosa. Realmente no he ido a tantos conciertos en mi vida (2 de Mago de Oz y el de Coldplay…q contrastes XDDD), pero traté de describir algo de lo q me tocó ver a los q fui. Y tbn me acordé de los videos de los conciertos de X-japan (grupo al cual por cierto amo tbn), además q use su música como fondo para entrar en el mood mientras escribía el capítulo.

**Reviews plz?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, originalmente tenía pensado subir este hasta la próxima semana, pero resulta q hoy tuve horas libres y no me pude regresar a mi casa, así q me quede varada en la escuela, lo bueno es q traía la laptop y como no tenía pendientes ni cosas q estudiar, pues mejor me puse a escribir ^^ De hecho tenía el capitulo a la mitad desde hace como 3 semanas peeeeeeeeeero….me volví a trabar! T.T Y es q una parte aquí atenta contra todo lo q considero bueno en este mundo…(osease, mi OTP XD) y por eso como q no podía escribirlo bien (en verdad me resulta difícil imaginar a Tino con alguien más q no sea Berwald, pero era necesario para la trama )

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, las letras de las canciones empleadas en este fic tpco son mías, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (qué más quisiera yo q tener la genialidad para componer así T.T)**

* * *

**So many darkened days have passed  
So many lonely nights I've had to last  
Distance to light and happiness  
Feels infinite, I couldn't joy in this less **

Todavía tenía los recuerdos frescos en su mente de cuando era niño. A los demás les encantaba molestarlo debido a su aspecto frágil y él no hacía mucho por defenderse, en cambio se limitaba a guardar silencio y a seguirles la corriente mientras soportaba todo sin hacer nada al respecto, puesto que pensaba que era mucho peor ser ignorado. Por esa misma razón había hecho muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía.

**Closing my eyes I can see your face  
But the feeling of warmth is long gone**Como dejar ir esa valiosa amistad, a la única persona que en ese tiempo, de verdad lo había apoyado y había estado a su lado. Aún se recriminaba por haber cedido a la presión de la mayoría y lo que era aún peor, había olvidado el nombre de su valioso amigo. Lo único que podía recordar, además de sus fríos ojos azules tras los cuales se ocultaba una gran gentileza, era la forma especial en la que solía llamarlo: Su-san.

**I would fly, leave this solitude far behind  
Hold you eternally close to mine  
Get away from these million nights of winter  
I would, if I only could**

Aquellos tiempos habían quedado atrás, pero de cualquier manera, si se pudiera…si hubiera alguna posibilidad de volver a encontrarse, Tino de verdad deseaba tener la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con Su-san. Quería disculparse por no haber luchado lo suficiente por mantener su amistad, por haber sido él quien lo dejara solo, por no haberse esforzado en mantener el contacto a lo largo de los años, pero sobre todo quería agradecerle, puesto que gracias a él había conseguido llegar tan lejos.

"_Me gusta mucho tu voz"_

Parecía ridículo que tan sólo una simple frase de cinco palabras hubiera bastado para motivarlo, más sin embargo, ocho años después, era el vocalista de un grupo con un futuro bastante prometedor.

-¡Muy bien Tino! Quedó perfecto.

El aludido sonrió y se quitó los audífonos, para luego salir de la cabina de grabación y encontrarse con los demás miembros de Deep Insight.

-¿Seguro? Puedo repetirlo si crees que es necesario.

Arthur Kirkland, guitarrista y líder de la banda, negó con la cabeza. Estaba terminando de escuchar la nueva grabación, después se encargaría de mezclarla con la música y realizar los arreglos correspondientes.

-Así está bien-le aseguró, bastante satisfecho por los resultados obtenidos.

-Da, ¿cómo no iba a estar bien? Tino es realmente talentoso.

Ambos se sobresaltaron ligeramente al notar a Iván. A pesar de su rostro sonriente y aparente carácter tranquilo, tenía la capacidad de ponerles la carne de gallina con su tendencia de aparecer de la nada y su aura obscura, algo que aparentemente el inglés era el único que podía notar.

-Um…muchas gracias-río algo apenado el finlandés.

Arthur suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en su laptop, donde estaba casi toda la información sobre sus canciones. Todavía tenían mucho trabajo pendiente y no le gustaba dejar las cosas para el último minuto. De pronto notó que alguien faltaba.

-¿Y Romano?

-El camarada Lovino dijo que tenía hambre y que iba a comprar algo. Intenté persuadirlo amablemente para que se quedara, pero no me hizo caso.

"_Más bien lo aterró tanto que terminó huyendo"_ pensó Tino sin quitarle la vista de encima al ruso y esbozando una sonrisa forzada. Suponía qué tipo de técnicas de persuasión habría usado en el italiano y la verdad no lo culpaba por haberse ido. Él mismo había sufrido en carne propia de la peor época del ruso, antes que se uniera con ellos a la banda y no era algo por lo que quisiera volver a pasar, en verdad no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Si bien Iván estaba más…"controlado" ahora, algunos hábitos nunca podían perderse del todo. Pero por lo menos había aprendido a canalizar su ira tocando la batería en lugar de usando a las personas como sacos de boxeo. Eso y que ciertamente las baquetas dolían menos que ser golpeado con una pipa de agua, al menos no podía romper huesos así.

El inglés frunció el ceño y se masajeó las sienes en un intento por contener el dolor de cabeza que estaba seguro pronto tendría. Realmente le frustraba sentir que era el único responsable y que tomaba en serio las cosas. A veces se sentía como una niñera cuidando a un montón de niños malcriados.

-¿Arthur?-el vocalista lo llamó preocupado-¿Te sientes mal?

-Sólo necesito una aspirina…-_"o un trago" _agregó mentalmente _"Mejor las dos cosas."_

Podía ser peor. Al menos contaba con Tino para ayudarlo a controlar a los otros dos, que bien valían por un escuadrón de mocosos.

-¡Ni un maldito tomate, ni pasta!

Y hablando de mocosos, Romano entró a al estudio dando un portazo.

-¡No puedo trabajar así!-reclamó el bajista a nadie en particular, para luego sentarse en el sofá y abrir una bolsa de papas fritas con sabor a tomate y empezar a devorarlas, tampoco molestándose en ofrecerle a los demás-Merezco algo mejor.

-Oh, ¿sabías que si comes muchos tomates terminarás por convertirte en uno?-preguntó alegremente Iván.

-Esas son tonterías-dijo el enojado italiano- Lo estás inventando.

-Mmm…puede que sí, pero sería muy divertido si eso pasara-el ambiente se enfrió un poco y el aire se volvió más pesado-Imagino lo fácil que sería aplastar cabezas así…_kolkolkolkol…_

-¡Correcto!-intervino el finlandés a toda prisa, preocupado de que las cosas se salieran de control, como frecuentemente ocurría-¿Qué les parece si mañana traigo la cena para todos?

-En verdad me gustaría mucho probar la comida de Tino-el ruso volvió a su "modo inofensivo".

-Si quieres envenenarnos, ¿Por qué mejor no le pides a Arthur que cocine?

-¡Hey!-el inglés se volvió molesto contra el italiano, ignorando al ofendido finlandés- ¡Mi comida no tiene nada de malo!

-Nunca renuncies a la música-sentenció Romano, lanzando la bolsa vacía al bote de basura.

-Cerebro de tomate…

-¿Cómo demonios me dijiste?

Iván se limitaba a observar su discusión sin dejar de sonreír, en verdad encontraba eso muy divertido. Tino, por su parte, intentaba pensar en alguna manera para calmarlos. Por suerte habían terminado con la sesión en el estudio antes de que empezaran a pelear…otra vez.

En serio a veces se cuestionaba seriamente cómo habían podido llegar tan lejos. Aunque no tenían peleas serias y la mayor parte del tiempo todo se arreglaba con un ofrecimiento para ir a cenar después de trabajar, igual pasaban un rato bastante considerable discutiendo: Arthur regañando a Lovino por ser tan irresponsable, Lovino defendiéndose insultando la comida de Arthur, e Iván disfrutando tranquilamente del espectáculo como si estuviera viendo una película en el cine. Pero la verdad, era que cuando se lo proponían, podían trabajar muy bien juntos y ser bastante profesionales. Prueba de ello era que estaban a punto de lograr un contrato con Hetalia Records, una muy importante disquera.

-¡Seychelles es mucho más responsable!-gritó el inglés.

-¿¡Cómo puede la cara de pez ser responsable si ni siquiera está aquí!-cuestionó enojado Romano.

-¡Exacto!¡Ni siquiera está aquí y de todas maneras es más responsable que tú!-sentenció Arthur- Hace más de una semana que me mandó su parte.

-Si tanto la extrañas por qué no vas por ella, maldito…

-¡Basta los dos!-intervino el finlandés interponiéndose entre ambos-Ha sido un largo día y todos estamos cansados…

-Yo no me siento cansado-expresó distraídamente Iván.

-Y algunos estamos cansados-corrigió-Romano, si dejas de pelear con Arthur, mañana te compraré pasta ¿te parece bien?

-Si piensas que puedes comprarme con eso…

-Y jugo de tomate del que te gusta.

El italiano lo observó por unos minutos y luego fue a sentarse en el otro extremo del cuarto. Iván, profundamente decepcionado de que la pelea hubiera terminado tan rápido, lo imitó.

-Ten la bondad de recordarme por qué dejo que sigan en el grupo, los dos.

Tino le sonrió al inglés para calmarlo.

-Porque son muy talentosos-el guitarrista se cruzó de brazos- Porque a pesar de todo son nuestros amigos- el otro alzó una de sus grandes cejas- Porque Iván funciona también cómo guardaespaldas y Romano es buen negociador.

Aquello pareció por fin convencerlo. Suspiró resignado y dejó el tema por la paz.

El finlandés pensó que a pesar de todo, eso era algo que le gustaba de sus amigos. Siempre terminaban haciendo una gran discusión sobre cualquier detalle insignificante, pero al día siguiente era como si nada hubiera pasado y continuaban con su rutina normal. A veces pensaba que se comportaban como si fueran hermanos. Si bien en esos momentos su familia estaba incompleta.

Deep Insight estaba formado por cinco integrantes: Tino, Arthur, Romano, Iván y Seychelles.

Aún se sorprendía al recordar la forma en que ocurrió todo. Hacía un año y medio había tenido una presentación en el coro de su escuela, dónde era solista. Arthur había asistido a la función por casualidad y le dijo que estaba organizando una banda y necesitaba un vocalista. Seychelles se unió después y posteriormente llegó Iván. Romano fue el último, al resultar victorioso luego de pasar por una audición.

Si bien al principio Deep Insight no era más que un pasatiempo para Tino, las cosas cambiaron cuando The Bad Friends Trio anunció que darían una serie de conciertos por sus "awesomes" cinco años de carrera y que organizarían un concurso para elegir al acto de apertura.

El finlandés dudaba seriamente que estuvieran preparados para participar en un evento de tal magnitud, dado que competirían contra grupos más populares y con más experiencia, pero a pesar de todo lo intentaron y ganaron la competencia. Todavía se maravillaba de cómo siendo unos completos desconocidos pasaron a hacerse famosos prácticamente de la noche a la mañana.

Ahora estaban trabajando para lanzar su sencillo de forma independiente y si tenía éxito, pasarían a las filas de Hetalia Records. Era obvio para todos que sería así, puesto que el estudio donde se encontraban grabando era propiedad de la misma disquera, algo así como un voto de confianza hacia ellos.

-¡Ah!-exclamó al ver el reloj de pared-Um…disculpa, Arthur-se dirigió a su líder- ¿Me necesitas para algo más?

-No, por hoy sería todo, pero…

-¡Bien!-tomó sus cosas a toda prisa- Entonces me voy, recuerda que si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Tras lo cual salió a toda prisa.

El hecho de salir corriendo al término de cada sesión, era también parte de su rutina diaria y de su vida perfecta. Eran las 8:46, se le había hecho tarde otra vez. Por suerte tenía a un novio muy comprensivo.

-Lle…gué-dijo entre jadeos en cuanto entró a una pequeña cafetería.

Un rubio de lentes lo vio y agitó una mano, para indicarle dónde estaba. Tino sonrió al verlo y no tardó nada en acercarse.

-No tenías que correr-le sonrió también-No es como si fuera a marcharme sin avisarte.

-Es…que…tenía muchas…-tomó aire, en un intento por normalizar su respiración- tenía muchas ganas de verte, Eduard.

Esa era la costumbre. Ambos se encontraban en el último año de preparatoria. Mientras que Tino enfocaba todas sus energías en Deep Insight, Eduard von Bock, su novio por casi un año, estaba determinado a conseguir una beca para entrar a una importante universidad. Sobra decir que con lo ocupados que estaban cada quien con sus respectivos asuntos, apenas y podían verse. Por eso cuando las clases de Eduard concluían temprano y una vez que Tino terminaba su trabajo, solían verse en esa pequeña cafetería.

-Disculpa…-una chica se acercó al ojivioleta- Casi es hora del cierre y la cocina ya no está en servicio.

-Oh…-exclamó algo apenado-Bueno, ¿podría traerme un vaso de agua?

La mesera asintió y después se retiró por donde había venido.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo-dijo el de lentes en tono resignado.

-Lo siento, es que…

-¿Estaban peleando otra vez?-el finlandés asintió- Debe ser muy estresante, a veces me pregunto cómo puedes soportarlo.

-Realmente no es nada serio y una vez que te acostumbras, aprendes a lidiar con ello-sonrió, recordando la discusión anterior-Además son mis amigos y los conozco, son algo complicados, pero al mismo tiempo somos un buen equipo y trabajamos bien juntos.

Su plática se interrumpió cuándo momentos después, la chica regresó, llevando una malteada de vainilla.

-Pensé que…

-Lo sé-ella se sonrojó-es cortesía de la casa-explicó, intentando disimular su nerviosismo-Um…perdón por preguntar, pero…¿Eres…?

-Sí-la interrumpió- Soy Tino Väinämöinen.

La joven reprimió un grito y sacó una pluma y una pequeña libreta que ojeó rápidamente, hasta que encontró una hoja en blanco.

-Si no fuera mucha molestia…¿Podrías…?

-No hay problema-sonrió y procedió a escribir una pequeña dedicatoria, que luego firmó- ¿Así está bien?

-A-ajá…-contempló embelesada el autógrafo- Mis amigos no me creerían jamás si no se los enseño…¡Ah! Por favor tómate tu tiempo.

-¿No estaban por cerrar?

-¡Para ti estamos abiertos las 24 horas! Avísame si necesitas otra cosa.

Una vez que se encontraron solos de nuevo, Tino fue sorprendido al escuchar la risa de su novio.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Nada, es que…-lo miró y suspiró- Cuando te conocí eras muy tímido y ahora te has vuelto realmente popular. Hasta hablas con chicas- el otro fingió ignorar su comentario y mejor disfrutar de su malteada- ¿Debería preocuparme?

-¡Claro que no!-casi gritó-Para mí…la persona más importante eres tú-se ruborizó, al igual que el chico de lentes frente a él- Entonces, ¿qué hiciste hoy?-preguntó rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

Eduard le contó los detalles más importantes de su día y cómo le iba en sus clases especiales. Tino se esforzaba por prestarle la mayor atención posible, si bien ambos sabían que al finlandés le interesaba la tecnología y la computación, casi tanto como al estonio la música.

-¿Y tú hiciste algo más aparte de actuar de mediador?

-Mmm…-bebió un sorbo de su malteada-Hoy grabamos una nueva canción de Arthur, en verdad creo que será un gran éxito.

-La última vez, me dijiste que estabas componiendo algo, ¿cómo vas con eso?

-No muy bien, la verdad- desvió la mirada, apenado-No sé qué pasa, pero cada vez que intento escribir algo, simplemente me trabo y ya no se me ocurre nada más. Y cuando me obligo a pensar en algo…-su rostro se ensombreció- los resultados siempre son pésimos.

Eduard contempló preocupado a su novio. Sabía que realmente le gustaba cantar y actuar en un escenario frente al público, pero también sabía que soñaba con interpretar una canción compuesta por él mismo.

Arthur era el encargado de escribir casi todas las canciones de Deep Insight. Tino en más de una ocasión había tratado de actuar como compositor, pero parecía que no era lo suyo. No era que tuviera algo contra las canciones del inglés, realmente eran muy buenas y eran uno de los elementos de que hubieran llegado tan lejos. Envidiaba su habilidad para expresarse tan bien al escribir, cómo sus pensamientos e ideas tomaban forma en letras ingeniosas que a todo mundo gustaban.

"_Ahora que recuerdo"_ pensó el finlandés_"Su-san tenía la misma capacidad."_

Le sorprendía que alguien tan callado y serio pudiera expresarse tan bien por la palabra escrita. En ese momento, Su-san parecía alguien completamente diferente.

En sus cartas, solamente él podía convertir algo tan fastidioso como un día de escuela en algo divertido, o algo tan común como acompañar a su madre de compras a Ikea en una aventura emocionante. Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Tino también le escribía, pero sus mensajes le parecían muy aburridos comparados con los de su amigo.

En parte, también le debía a Su-san su deseo por querer componer. ¿Qué mejor forma de agradecerle a su todo lo que había hecho, que con una canción escrita especialmente para él? Sobre todo ahora que gozaban de más popularidad y más gente los escuchaba. Pero claro, no costaba nada tener la buena intención y sí mucho llevarla a cabo. Fue por eso que cuando Arthur les pidió ideas con el fin de preparar la canción con la que se presentarían en televisión por primera vez, Tino recordó la última carta de Su-san y no dudó en mostrársela a su líder. Se sintió muy feliz cuando al inglés le gustó y expresó lo talentoso que era la persona que había escrito la carta. Pensó que tal vez no fuera capaz de componer nada todavía, pero al menos era una forma de probarle a Su-san que no lo había olvidado y que esperaba volver a verlo algún día.

Eduard lo llamó y le dijo que se estaba haciendo tarde. Tino asintió y luego de despedirse de su fan y de prometerle que regresaría pronto, salió de la cafetería.

Se limitaron a caminar un buen tramo en silencio, simplemente tomados de la mano y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que el de lentes decidió hablar.

-Mañana también tengo clases y no creo que esta vez pueda salir temprano-se lamentó- Tendremos que esperar para vernos.

-No te preocupes. De todas maneras, pronto haremos una presentación y Arthur quiere que practiquemos-se excusó también- Tampoco hubiera podido mañana-suspiró- ¿Está bien si te llamo cuando termine el ensayo?

Eduard estuvo de acuerdo y se sintió aliviado. Parecía que ambos estaban cada vez más y más ocupados y les era difícil encontrar algo de tiempo para estar juntos, pero por lo menos intentaba asegurarse de no perder contacto.

Se despidieron con un dulce beso en los labios, pero antes de irse, Tino fue detenido por su novio.

-Sobre lo que me dijiste antes…no te preocupes. Confío en ti, sé que pronto escribirás una gran canción, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez en la mejilla y después siguió su camino. El finlandés sonrió, realmente era afortunado por tener a Eduard a su lado.

Definitivamente no podía ser más feliz. Casi podría jurar que su vida era perfecta: tenía buenos amigos, una prometedora carrera en el mundo de la música y al mejor novio en todo el mundo. Pero aún sentía que faltaba algo.

En los últimos días, había estado pensando mucho en su antiguo amigo y no sabía bien por qué. Pero en definitiva, estaba seguro que volverlo a encontrar era justo lo que necesitaba para que su vida fuera todavía más perfecta.

Realmente esperaba volver a ver a Su-san.

* * *

Canciones usadas en el capítulo: **A million nights – Sturm und Drang**

Coldplay, The Beatles = Inglaterra, so para mí tiene sentido que Arthur sea el q componga las canciones, ustedes q creen? XD

Respuestas a sus **reviews:**

**Strawberry Flavor:** Tbn me gustan mucho las historias q tiene q ver con música, y tenía mucho tiempo queriendo escribir esta, me alegro q te guste. El concierto de Coldplay estuvo genial! Había mucha gente, al principio parecía q no se iba a llenar pero al final wow! Si se llenó y vaya q se llenó. En fin, espero q sigas al pendiente ^^

**Eirin Braginski:** Metal sueco y finlandés rlz! Sobre todo el finlandés XDDD No se porqué, pero si un grupo es de Finlandia hay cerca de un 80% de probabilidades q me guste, si es sueco como un 70% y mas o menos así XD Me alegro q te guste la idea, y espero q tengas oportunidad de ir a conciertos, en verdad el ambiente se pone genial!

**Hikupain:** Puedes culpar a Hetalia y a los nórdicos por obsesionarme y ponerme a buscar música de esos lados XDDD (Menos Nanne Grönvall, a ella la conoci desde mucho antes por Princess tutu, y hasta ahora caigo en cuenta q es sueca ) Ahora si ya me internacionalicé! (antes era puro jpop y jrock XD) Espero q tbn te guste este capitulo ^^

**Deidi Jeevas:** Yay! Q bueno q te haya gustado mi fic, sobre Islandia…hará una aparición especial en unos cuantos capítulos más, nada muy importante, pero ya veremos después XD

**Yumi Kazahaya:** Creeme q si esa banda existiera, yo mataría por ir a un concierto de ellos! *¬* Veamos si tus teorías de los compañeros de Tino estaban ciertas XDDD Y q es Nephew, me lo recomiendas?

**Gore-chan:** Claro, si Su-san es tan adorable! *¬* Y fin a su manera, también quiere volverlo a a ver. Espero q sigas al pendiente ^^

**Mikaelaamaarhcp:** Pues ya subí el segundo capítulo, me tardé por lo q ya dije, si la escuela me da oportunidad, espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar v.v

En el próximo capitulo veremos q tal les va a Berwald, Nils y Soren con su banda, además se les unirá un nuevo integrante. Una pista: Maple.

**Lean y dejen reviews!**


End file.
